


Sad WAH Hours

by yourtamponisleaking



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Serious, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, Waluigi is the best, and everybody cheated, sad hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtamponisleaking/pseuds/yourtamponisleaking
Summary: You're having a rough time and it's sad hours. Your boyfriend shows up at the best time and makes you feel better.(This is obviously a joke, please don't take me seriously. Although I wouldn't mind getting some w a h)





	Sad WAH Hours

**Author's Note:**

> this shitshow started with me texting my friend and for some reason I started talking about Waluigi and she requested a shitpost. Here you go girl.

It was about three in the morning and you are curled up on your bed. You quietly weep. Ah, sad late hours. Your phone is quietly playing Joji’s  _ Slow Dancing in The Dark  _ to help you cry. You start to think about that thing you did five years ago, and that one time your mom said ‘no’ and your heart ached. You consider calling your boyfriend but you don’t go through with it. 

 

You sniffle and shift in your bed, wiping your face on your sleeve. The song conveniently pauses as the doorknob to your room turns so you’re able to hear it. You don’t know if you should run for a weapon or hide under the covers, so, stuck in thought, you sit there staring at the door like a deer in headlights.  

 

Suddenly, he comes into view from the shadows. It’s him! His hat is covering his eyes dramatically but there's no doubt that it’s him. 

 

“W-Waluigi..?” You whisper, voice hoarse. “What are you doing here?” 

 

He lifts his head and you can see that his eyes are slightly red. “Wah..” He sighs. “Waht’s the matter, my love?” He says. 

 

You shyly look away. “Just.. sad hours, y’know?” 

 

“Wah!” He exclaims. “Waluigi is stuck in sad late hours too! Been watching videos of sad songs with Simpsons gifs in them.” 

 

You stare in shock. “Waluigi.. I never knew you went through sad hours..” You open your arms, motioning for a hug. “Yes,” He says simply, falling into your arms. “You never told me you went through them, either.” He puts a gloved hand on your cheek and you lean into it. 

 

Now that you have a close view of him, you can see that his mustache is drooped down. His eyebrows are drawn up in distress. “I’m sorry I never told you, Waluigi. Some days, it just feels like…” 

 

“Everybody cheated..” Waluigi joins and you sigh in unison. 

 

“Well, you know a-waht?” He straightens his posture and gently holds your chin. 

 

“If life want to cheat, we shall cheat back! Life throw tomato at your face, eat the tomato! If life forces you to watch your enemies fight eachother but you’re not invited and are forced to ‘assist’ but they mean they don’t want to see you? SHOW UP EVERY TIME AND RUIN THEIR DAY! WAH-HA-HA!” 

 

You feel a smile on your face. His confidence is truly inspiring. 

 

“I am not jealous one bit!” He says, putting his hands on his hips and confidently raising his head. You laugh and put a hand on his chest. “I know, big guy. You are number one, after all.” 

 

“No,” He says, pushing you down to the bed. “ _ We  _ are number one.” 

 

You try not to think of the other man dressed in purple who said that line all the time. You giggle and toss his hat off as he hovers over you. His brown hair flops lightly atop of his head. He needs to turn his head at an odd angle in order to kiss your cheek without crushing his nose. Let’s just say the first kiss was a lot more nose than mouth. 

 

He rolls next to you and you start cuddling. He smells like success. And Italian meat. The song changes to  _ Fried Noodles.  _

 

You kiss the tip of his nose. “Oh, Waluigi, how did I get so lucky..?” 

 

Waluigi grins and holds you close. “You got first place in my heart! Wah-he-he.” He giggles. “Now, if you ever get-a sad hour feelings, call me over. We can get through this together. Wah.” 

 

You rest your head on his chest as he plays with your hair. 

 

Take that, head demons. You guys cheated, so we cheated harder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and I should be studying for math right now.


End file.
